Sigma Country Resident Registration Number
The Sigma Country Resident Registration Number is a national identification number issued to all citizens of Sigma Country and foreigners, or resident aliens. For citizens of Sigma Country, the Sigma Country Resident Registration Number is placed on Sigma Country citizen's card, and for foreigners, the Sigma Country Resident Registration Number is placed on the alien registration card. Generation The Sigma Country Resident Registration Number's example is 'XXX XXX 10A GY M X100M'. To generate a Sigma Country Resident Registration Number: First name The first name consists of 3 letters. If there are less than 3 consonants, vowels took in place of blanks. If there are less than 3 letters, blank spaces are replaced with an X. Last name The last name consists of 3 letters. If there are less than 3 consonants, vowels took in place of blanks. If there are less than 3 letters, blank spaces are replaced with an X. Date and month of birth The date and month of birth consists of 3 alphanumeric characters. The date of birth is in the range 01-31. For month, each letter is associated with one month, as shown in the table below: Year of birth The year of birth is mapped according to the two alphanumeric characters. The first character of the year of birth represents the section: X for 1981 - 2010, Y for 2011 - 2040, Z for 2041 - 2070, W for 2071 - 2100, V for 2101 - 2130, A for before 1901, B for 1901 - 1930, C for 1931 - 1960, and so on. The second represents the segment: numbers 1-9 and all letters of the alphabet except I, O, Q, U and Z. For example, 1941 will be represented as CB. Gender One letter indicates gender of the person: M''' for male and '''F for female. Place of birth There are four alphanumeric characters and it indicates place of birth - it consists of one letter and three numbers. For residents of Sigma Country, the first character of the place of birth indicates the prefecture (prefectures are lettered, so A''' is Prefecture A, '''C is Prefecture C, T''' is Prefecture T, etc.). Prefectures of Sigma Country are lettered from A to Z except O and Q (to avoid confusion with number 0), U (to avoid confusion with letter V), and X (because this letter is reserved for use in Sigma Country Resident Registration Numbers received to foreigners). Thus, there are 22 prefectures in Sigma Country. The next three indicate the city which the Sigma Country citizen was born. For example, A001 will mean Russell because it is the capital city of Sigma Country. A004 is Hungwong, etc. For foreigners, the first character of the place of birth is always '''X while the remaining characters of the place of birth are the ISO 3166-1 numeric code for the country which the foreigner was born in. For example, USA is X840, UK is X826, Liftland is X129, etc. Checksum character The final character is the checksum character. An algorithm is done as follows: * Separate every one digit (1st, 4th, 7th, etc. are separated from 2nd, 5th, 8th, etc. and 3rd, 6th, 9th, etc.) * Each single character is converted into a numeric value as show in the tables below: After that, sum all of the numbers up, and the final result has to be divided by 35; the remainder will give the final character according to the table below: